


Blood Oath

by ObstinateHeadstrongGirl8



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke Fic Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObstinateHeadstrongGirl8/pseuds/ObstinateHeadstrongGirl8
Summary: Bellarke! Canonverse set after 6x02. After surviving the red moon, Clarke and Bellamy realize they have to go to extraordinary measures to survive on this new planet. When Russell Lightborne suggests Clarke marry his son Eli Lightborne to form an alliance, what will Clarke do?And whose going to tell Bellamy?Angst! Drama! Bellarke!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Halt. Who goes there?” 

Angry voices rang out from the distance but Clarke couldn’t focus on anything but the pounding in her head. 

She touched her hand to the throat and cried out a little in pain. “It wasn’t his fault,” she thought and as usual, she was right. The red sun had made them all a little crazy. It wasn’t Bellamy’s fault that he had tried to strangle her. It was no one’s fault. 

But the marks were there all the same. 

She looked over and saw that Bellamy and Murphy were still passed out. She shook them hard, willing them to get up before the noises got any closer. 

Bellamy shot up first, drenched from the water and his sweat. 

“Bell, it’s me. I’m here. We’re okay,” Clarke placed her hand on his shoulder soothingly. 

But as Bellamy looked at Clarke, he wondered if that were true.

Bellamy saw the angry red handprints across Clarke’s throat. His hands.  
He hadn’t meant to hurt her, but does that really matter in the end. His hands and words left scars. 

How could he have hurt the one person he wanted to protect most?

He reached out to touch her, but hesitated. Afraid if he touched her again, he might break her. 

She noticed his eyes staring as the place his hands had once been. 

She shook her head at him, recognizing the blame in his eyes. After all, she saw the same look every day in the mirror. 

“It doesn’t even hurt Bel. It wasn’t you,” Clarke said softly. She was lying about the pain, he knew and she knew it. But sometimes even an obvious lie hurts less than the truth. 

“Hate to burst up this happy little reunion folks, but we have visitors,” Murphy said as he stood. 

Unfortunately, he was right. The voices Clarke heard in the distance were not so distant anymore… and they sounded ready for a fight. 

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ten soldiers showed up and surrounded them. At least, Clarke was pretty sure they were soldiers. They had matching armor and weapons, which were now pointed at them. 

“We aren’t here to hurt anyone,” Bellamy said as he put his hands in the air. “We have come from Earth.” 

“Earth?” 

A man appeared from behind the soldiers. He was handsome in an older way and his vivid blue eyes drew in Clarke in a vaguely unsettling way. He nodded as the soldiers let him come through to get a closer look at his visitors. 

“I’m Russel Lightborne,” the man said. “Earth was destroyed centuries ago. I don’t take kindly to liars.”

The guards all had swords, which were currently aimed at the new arrivals. 

“Great,” thought Murphy. “More grounders. Since it ended so well the first time.” 

“The Earth wasn’t destroyed at that time,” Clarke said with as much strength as she could muster. “It survived then, but it has become unlivable again. We aren’t here to hurt you, we just need a new home.” 

Home. 

“What an odd idea,” Clarke thought. 

She thought about the places she would consider home. The apartment with her dad on the Ark. The tent by the Dropship when the 100 first landed. The village she lived in with Madi. Homes were temporary, in Clarke’s rather expert opinion. But they needed one now. And they needed it fast. 

“I’m afraid you won’t find it here,” Russell said. “I spent the last century building a paradise for myself and my citizens. If you destroyed your world, I can’t risk you destroying mine… I’m sorry.”

To Clarke’s surprise, it looked like he was actually sorry that it had to end this way. 

But whatever remorse Russel might have felt had very little consequence now as the guards aimed at them one more. 

Russel turned to leave. 

One of the burlier guards took his sword and started to swing at Bellamy’s chest. 

As the sword sliced through the air, a scream rang out.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Clarke felt like the world was moving in slow motion. 

Her body moved independently of her mind. She didn’t have time to think or feel. Her feet took her where she needed to go without a second thought. 

She stepped in front of Bellamy and into the path of the sword.

“CLARKE NO,” Bellamy screamed as Clarke stepped in front of him. 

She raised her arm up to defend the attack and it slashed a gaping wound from her wrist to her elbow. 

Clarke cried out in pain and started to fall. Bellamy caught her as she clutched her arm, both of them falling to the ground.

Clarke heard a gasp from the soldiers as her black blood covered her shirt, Bellamy, and the sandy pavement in front of her.

“Typical,” Clarke thought. “My darkness destroys everything it touches.”

More soldiers began to draw their soldiers and approach the trio. Murphy closed his eyes ready for the next blow…

“STOP,” Russel screamed out as he charged back to Clarke and Bellamy. He stared at her nightblood pouring everywhere. 

“Clarke, I’m so sorry,” Russell said as he crouched next to her. Bellamy was wary of the man coming toward them, but he couldn’t move as he held Clarke in his arms. 

“I realize how rash I was before,” Russell said calmly. “Of course we can offer you safety here. Let us escort you and your friends back the main part of town. We will treat your wound and provide shelter and food for the rest of your people.” 

The sudden shift in his attitude was surprising and unexplainable to Bellamy. But as he looked down at Clarke, he could tell he didn’t have time for those questions. The pain in Clarke’s arm was searing and he could tell she was fighting for consciousness. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around her wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

“I’ll follow you,” Bellamy said to Russel as he continued to wrap Clarke’s injury.

“Murphy, stay here and help unlock the others. I’m assuming they are welcome as well?” Bellamy asked Russell. 

Bellamy and Russell stared at each other intensely. It was only Clarke’s moan of pain that brought broke the tension. 

“Of course, all of your people are welcome,” Russell said, nodding to his men. “My guards will escort them safely back when they are ready.”

“I don’t like this,” Murphy whispered as Bellamy scooped Clarke into his arms. 

“Me either, Murphy,” Bellamy replied standing slowly, careful not to disturb Clarke.

Bellamy didn’t understand the sudden change in Russell’s attitude about their survival. He didn’t understand a good many things about this new world. But he did understand Clarke would bleed out if they didn’t get her help soon. 

“But what other choice do we have?” 

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Russell, Bellamy, and the guards walked as quickly as they could without disturbing Clarke. 

They soon made it to the main part of town, and Bellamy would have been impressed if he had noticed anything at all besides Clarke.

But he didn’t. 

He didn’t notice the beautifully colored houses and impressive palace. He didn’t compare the architecture to designs he had seen during his time in Earth Skills class. He didn’t notice at all. 

All he noticed was the blood spilling through his shirt onto the ground as he carried Clarke toward the palace door. He noticed the way Clarke pulled her face to his bare chest, hiding the sounds of her pain as the cut on her arm continued to bleed. All he could focus on was Clarke, like some many other times in his life. 

Clarke was his center, and without it, he wasn’t sure if the details of his life would ever matter again. 

“Place her here,” Russell told Bellamy. Bellamy was wary of removing her from his arms, but Clarke smiled up at him assuredly. 

“I’m gunna be okay, Bel” Clarke said horsely. “Go clean yourself up.”

Bellamy nodded and set Clarke down on the table. Russell’s people immediately went to work. Bellamy was pretty sure he saw a suture kit and antiseptics, but everything was a little blurry. 

“Bellamy,” Russell said, throwing him a new shirt. “The rest of your people have arrived in town. They can stay with a local family of ours. You can meet them and update them on what has transpired.” 

Bellamy put on the shirt quickly and thought about his options. He didn’t want to leave Clarke, but he also couldn’t leave his people in the cold. 

Clarke answered the question for him. 

“Go,” Clarke said to Bellamy as he watched the doctors finish cleaning her wound. “I’ll be fine. You need to check in on them.” 

“Fine,” Bellamy grunted. “I’ll be back.” 

Russell nodded as Bellamy left, four guards following behind him. 

The doctors worked quickly and carefully on Clarke. The blood loss was major, but with the quick sutures and the pain medicine, Clarke was feeling better. 

After the doctors finished, Clarke sat up to inspect their work. 

“Skeptical?” asked Russell, who had returned with clean clothes. 

“No,” said Clarke. “I was actually admiring their stitches. They’re much neater than I could have done to be perfectly honest.”

“I bet that’s high praise indeed. I can already tell you have an exceedingly capable intellect,” Russell said. “And you’re a doctor… Most impressive Clarke.”

“Thanks…”

Russell handed Clarke the new clothes and Clarke retreated behind the privacy curtain the doctors had set up. 

The clothes were soft. Clarke was used to function, not fashion, so the soft cobalt blue sweater and black skirt were not in her comfort zone. 

She doubted now was a good time to tell her host that though.

“Clarke,” Russell started as she reappeared in her new outfit. “I can see that you are the leader of your group. I have a proposition that I think will help benefit both of our peoples.” 

“What are you suggesting?” 

“An alliance of sorts. Something that will bond our people together, so we can live together in harmony.”

“What kind of alliance?”

“A marriage,” Russell replied, taking Clarke’s hand. “Between you and my son to unite our peoples.”

“And if I say no?” Clarke responded, yanking her hand away. 

“Well that is totally up to you my dear. But without an alliance, it might be difficult to convince the community why your people should get to stay? If you want your people to have a home like you claimed, this would solidify that. Otherwise… I can’t really promise anything.” 

Clarke thought long and hard about Russell’s offer. She would die to save her people, she would kill to save her people, why would getting married by any different? 

Although her head told her that was true, her heart knew it wasn’t the same for one very real reason. 

But that didn’t matter at this moment. What mattered, what always mattered, was the survival of her people, which is why Clarke looked up at Russell and said, 

“I accept the offer of marriage.”

Clarke was getting married. 

Who was going to tell Bellamy?

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 

Bellamy followed the guards to the rest of his people, who were gathered in what looked like a local bar. 

“Bellamy!” Echo said as she embraced Bellamy in a hug. “Where were you?”

“And where’s Clarke?” Madi asked. 

“She’s fine, Madi.” Bellamy sighed. He realized how close he had come to having a much different conversation with Madi right now.  
“The red moon did something to us, but we should be fine now. We met the leader of the people here, Clarke is with him now.” 

The Earthkru started peppering Bellamy with questions he had no answers to. What exactly happened during the red moon? Who were these new people? Can we trust this new leader? 

“Are we staying here or not?” Murphy asked finally. Bellamy stared blankly back at them. He didn’t have the answer this time.

“We are.” 

Clarke appeared in the doorway wearing new clothes and a sling around her arm. “We are staying here. Russell Lightborne has offered us every protection as we figure out what’s next.”

Clarke stood tall and strong. Bellamy had recognized this strength the minute he saw her. It was intoxicating to be around. He loved his mom but she never had that inner strength. She always relied on him to be the strong one, to be the one to take responsibility for their family, for his sister. But when he met Clarke, he realized that the burdens didn’t have to be all his own. Maybe there was someone else who could understand what it means to be strong even when you want to be weak. 

Murphy’s question broke Bellamy’s train of thought. 

“Are you sure? I was there, Clarke. I was there when he did that to you,” Murphy said pointing to the sling around Clarke’s arm. 

“He’s got a point,” Bellamy said. “We don’t know they won’t turn on us.” 

“Yes we do,” Clarke said defiantly. She stepped toward Bellamy. She was getting ready for an argument. Bellamy had lived through this enough times to recognize that stance.

“How can you be sure?” Bellamy said just as confidently. If she wanted a fight, he would give it to her. Russell had hurt her. He would die before he let that happen again.

He stepped toward her again. They were so close that Clarke could feel his breath on her skin. So close that if she only reached out…

But instead, she stepped away from him. She looked down and folded her hands across her chest. 

“He won’t turn on us because I’ve agreed to an alliance with his son that will keep us all safe.”

“What sort of alliance?” Bellamy questioned.

Clarke had always loved Bellamy’s eyes. They were a deep brown and had an intensity that always seemed to go just below the surface. When he smirked, which wasn’t that often anymore, gold flakes always shined through. His eyes reminded her of the ground, of Earth, of the place she met him, the place she came to… but now? 

Now, at this moment, she couldn’t even meet Bellamy’s gaze. 

“The alliance is…We agreed that I…” 

Clarke finally looked up at Bellamy. 

“I’m engaged to his son.” 

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 

“You’re engaged?” Raven asked Clarke as she stepped inside the bar. 

“To be married?” Murphy continued. 

Suddenly, everyone started talking at once. As if they found their voices at the same time.

“You can’t get married." "Clarke, we don’t trust him." "What the hell were you thinking?" "We don’t even know these people." "Are you serious?” 

Clarke couldn’t even tell who was asking what questions. The only person who couldn’t utter a single word was Bellamy. The two looked at each other. Most of the time they were of one mind. They knew what the other was thinking without needing to say a word. There were only a few exceptions, and this was one of them. 

A silence fell over the bar. 

“Monty gave everything so we could survive here. We needed an alliance to keep us safe, to keep us here. I know you don’t understand, but the decision has been made.” 

Clarke’s friends stared with a mix of admiration and sadness. Clarke gave up so much for them, and she would once again.

Clarke turned and left the bar, walking out as strongly as she walked in. 

Bellamy ran out after Clarke. He called out her name, but she wouldn't turn around. When he finally caught up to her, he grabbed her arm.

“Clarke, if you think I’m letting this happen you are out of your damn mind.” 

Clarke turned around to see a pissed off Bellamy. More pissed than she had ever seen him, and she had seen him quite pissed. 

“Not here,” Clarke hissed as she pulled Bellamy into a building. It was empty and looked like it held the farming supplies. 

“Clarke, you absolutely cannot do this," Bellamy said as Clarke slammed the door closed. 

“I don’t appreciate being told what to do Bell,” Clarke said as she threw her annoying sling on the ground, revealing the tight gauze wrapping underneath. 

Bellamy only stared at it a moment before continuing… 

“Tough luck, Princess. I won’t let this happen. I won’t let you do this.”

Bellamy and Clarke had many arguments before this. But this felt different, the weight of the words they weren’t saying electrified the air.

“And why not?” 

“Because it can’t Clarke!”

Bellamy was screaming now. His face was red and his raven hair seemed darker than ever as it hung wildly around his face. He stepped toward Clarke as she took another step back. Bellamy looked down at her. Her wild eyes were staring daggers at him. She looked like a stubborn little princess, which would have made him laugh had he not been so angry.

“Because it can’t,” he repeated. 

“Well since I don’t take orders from you Bellamy, I’m going to need a better reason than that.”

Clarke smiled softly as she stepped away from Bellamy. Repeating the words that he had said to her so long ago. Words he said at a different time, on a different planet, but to the same girl standing before him. The anger in her eyes retreated and was instead replaced by something Bellamy thought looked a lot like regret.

“Clarke,” Bellamy said quietly. He pressed his forehead onto hers. They stood there, silently wishing the rest of the world away for a few precious moments. 

“Do you remember when you found that book on the dropship?” Clarke said. 

“It was The Odyssey by Homer,” Bellamy replied, nodding softly. 

“I said that I wished it had been a medical textbook, or how to identity dangerous plants, or anything useful. And you said…”

“I said what’s more useful than a story about coming home.” 

“Yes, you did.” Clarke smiled remembering the warm exchange. The smile on Bellamy's face when he found the book was unlike anything Clarke had ever seen. It made something turn in the pit of her stomach. 

“And then Murphy caught you with the book and suggested burning it for the campfire. I said we had enough logs and you said, ‘Who cares about books? I’ll burn it myself’” Clarke said doing her best Bellamy impression. 

They both broke into laughter. 

“And then you huffed away like the Princess you are,” Bellamy smirked. He dodged as Clarke tried to punch him in the arm. 

“I remember thinking what an asshole you were. But then I walked by your tent late at night and I saw you reading it.” 

Bellamy never realized anyone had caught him reading the book. But like so many other times, Clarke had seen him when no one else did.

“My first thought was, ‘Wow Bellamy can read,’” Clarke said smiling.

She laughed as Bellamy gave her a growl. 

“But then I realized you were never going to burn it. I realized that you did what you needed to keep the peace, but you were never going to burn it. You were more complex than anybody else I ever knew. You had this ability to infuriate me and surprise me like no else. And that’s when I knew that I…” Clarke paused as she looked away. 

“Knew what?” Bellamy asked carefully. The pause between the words that needed to come out seemed like they lasted an eternity.

“That’s when I knew that I loved you, Bellamy Blake.”

Clarke’s revelation froze Bellamy where he stood.

“And I’m not sure if I ever stopped.” 

Clarke loved him. Clarke had loved him for over a century. Through war, through heartbreak, through time, Clarke had loved him. The realization ran through Bellamy like lightning, making every nerve on his body come alive. 

Clarke ran her fingers through Bellamy’s hair before settling them on his cheek. 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t brave enough to say it earlier. I’ll always regret that.” 

Clarke removed her hand from Bellamy’s face. He saw tears begin to form in her eyes, but she blinked them away. 

“But my love for you can’t overpower my duty to our people. I have to do this to keep you safe. To keep our people safe. To keep my daughter safe. There’s no other way.” 

Clarke turned to walk away. She opened the door and looked back at Bellamy once last time. 

Before she could leave, Bellamy marched over to her and slammed the door shut as hard as he could. He was breathing heavily, like the few feet he had just crossed were miles. Clarke could hear his every breath. 

“Bellamy what are you doing,” Clarke said. She tried to open the door again, but Bellamy slammed it shut. She pulled on the handle once more, but Bellamy’s strong arms wouldn’t budge from the door. 

She turned to face him and found Bellamy’s rich brown eyes staring into hers. 

“Bellamy… I'm sorry... I...” Clarke started to say. But before she could get another word out, he closed the space between them, putting his lips on hers. 

Clarke couldn’t believe what was happening. After all of this time, it was her and Bellamy and the rest of the world seemed to fade away.

After the initial shock faded, Clarke deepened their kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up. He pressed her against the door firmly as his hands tousled her hair and hers slide down his back. 

He kissed her like he had been wanting to do it for centuries. He kissed her like the world was crumbling around them. He kissed her like he would never do it again. It seemed to last a moment. It seemed to last a lifetime.

He suddenly broke apart from her, setting her back down on the ground. His mind trying to catch up with what his heart had just done.

Her ocean eyes bore into his as he looked at the floor. 

This time Clarke reached for him, putting her lips to his gently. Her hands cupped his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

This kiss was different. It was sweet. It was calm. It meant I love you. It meant goodbye. 

Clarke broke away and traced Bellamy’s lip with her thumb. 

She looked at the man she loved and said…

“I told you before Bellamy, there’s no other way.” 

With that, Clarke threw open the door and walked away. Like so many times before, no one saw the tears pouring from her eyes. 

Clarke headed back toward the palace. Bellamy stood alone in the building wondering if his heart could survive losing Clarke again. 

End of Chapter 6


End file.
